1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to mobile station navigation with scalable routing using a location context identifier.
2. Information
A position of a mobile station, such as a cellular telephone, may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. One such system may comprise a wireless local access network (WLAN) communication system comprising a number of access points to support communications for a number of mobile stations. A satellite positioning system (SPS) may also be utilized to estimate a position of a mobile station. A navigation solution for a mobile station may be based at least in part on a current estimated position of a mobile station and may include routing a path from a current estimated position to a destination point. A routing solution may be displayed on a graphical user interface, for example, on a mobile station to aid a pedestrian or motorist in traversing a path to a destination point. Difficulties may arise, however, if a route from a current estimated position to a destination point includes indoor portions and outdoor portions, for example, or if a route includes multiple floors in an indoor portion, for another example.